


Homeless

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Homeless

London was rainy and grey but it didn’t bother her at all. It reflected her mood ever since she came here.

Everyone was perfectly nice to her, her new apartment was cozy, and her job was decent too.

And yet…something wasn’t right.

She tried to get lost in writing, not thinking about the life she left in the US, her home.

But was it really her home after all?

For the past month even her real home didn’t feel like home. Her apartment in London didn’t feel like home. Nothing felt like home anymore.

They say you shouldn’t write about things you never experienced if you want to be real. And here she was, with yet another of her assigments due to tomorrow.

_“What is home”_

Is it a place? Is a person?

No.

Home is Chris and Chris is home.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling down. How could she be so stupid? How could a job, anything be more important than Chris? How could she never even ask how Chris was doing? What was wrong with her?

This whole time in London was great. Everything seemed to be perfect and yet…it wasn’t. This wasn’t what she wanted. Not anymore, anyway.

What’s the point of having everything when you have no one to share it with?

Her decision was spontaneous but right. For the first time in a long time, it did feel right. 

Packing her things like crazy, she phoned her boss, her new colleagues and managed to book a flight. She was ready to go home.

Chris was her home and she… She was tired of being homeless.


End file.
